Flora
Flora is Jungle Rusher 4 of Adventure Squad and a friend of Thomas's on Sodor. Biography As a member of Adventure Squad, Thomas had recruited some Sodor engines as part of the machine division to keep the world safe from Demon X: a danger to all dimensions and galaxies formed by all the dark emotions from pretty much everywhere. Due to a clever attack strategy, Demon X wiped out more than HALF of the Leonold machine division, in cluding the parents of Thomas, Tim, and Danielle (the latter 2 being Thomas' siblings in the family's machine division). Because of his dead reletives realising the truth about Thomas, he was constantly told to make the guardion of nature mechs to match their desired specifications, the reason being that the previous users want their mechs to match their chosen successor (an example being when he was nagged by the previous user of galaxy rider 3 while preparing said mech for Emily). Flora was given Jungle Rusher 4. Personality In the original series, Flora is a docile little steam tram working on the Island of Sodor. She mainly works the Great Waterton Tramway with her tram car, which is her pride and joy, that she uses to perform passenger duties. Although she is, at times, quiet or even timid, she often greets other engines with a sunny smile. She is always cheerful to work, but she can be concerned about speaking up right away if there is a problem. This happens when she keeps on agreeing with Thomas, despite him doing wrong things. She is happy to work on Sodor and is warmly fond of Toby, Sodor's other steam tram. They even led the first annual Great Waterton parade together, not long after meeting each other. In Adventure Squad, Flora retains the same personality, but she has been able to show actual anger or frustration at times. Appearance Engine According to the Official Website, Flora is based on a 1904 Moseley Road Tramway steam tram from Birmingham, rebuilt into standard gauge from 3ft 6in gauge. Instead of buffers, she has three couplings upon her front and rear bufferbeam. Several different types of trams were supplied to the tramway, and Flora appears to be a hybrid of a Falcon and a Kitston tram, though her build date would make her a Kitston tram. All Moseley Road steam trams were withdrawn on 31 December 1906 in favour of electric trams, with none surviving to preservation. Flora is painted yellow with green and white lining, red cowcatchers and sideplates, and green boards on her roof reading "SODOR TRAMWAYS" in white. She has red nameplates with her name in gold on her sides. Flora wears a communicator in Universal Rides. It has white rods and black speaker bits, and the base and the antennae tip is yellow. Adventure Squad has much of her lining in various shades of yellow, a white-bordered 4 replacing her nameplate. Mech Jungle Rusher 4 is a yellow orca. Jungle rusher 4.png|Jungle Rusher 4 Behind the scenes Flora only spoke without a voice actor and her fan voice has yet to be found. Notes *She is the only Jungle Rusher to be a tram/tank engine, the only rail vehicle on the team alongside Henry. Category:Steam Team